


You are my World

by LinxDanKX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Secret Kalex Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinxDanKX/pseuds/LinxDanKX
Summary: Alex has been in love for years who was supposed to be her sister, Kara. Afraid of what Kara might think of her, and so sure that Kara doesn't feel the same way as her, she buried her feelings for Kara deep down. If she only knew that the feeling is mutual, and Kara has been in love with her since the first time she saw Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	You are my World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygal/gifts).



> Part of Secret Kalex Santa 2020
> 
> This is my first fic. Sorry if I made some mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> This story takes place after season 5. Alex and Kelly never dated, and Kelly knows Kara is Supergirl. She's an important character for Alex and Kara to realize they both feel the same.

Alex remembers how everything began. The first time she saw Kara, a girl who lost her entire planet and family. A girl who was alone, and afraid. The Danvers received her with open arms, except her, at first. Alex remembers how she disliked Kara the first year. How mean she was towards her, but all that changed when she and Kara stopped a corrupt cop. From that day she learned to appreciate Kara, to love her. At first she loved Kara as a person, then as a friend, and it grew more, and more. She loved Kara more, but never as a sister, she had fallen in love with who was supposed to be her sister. 

Alex was scared. Scared about what her mother would say, of what her friends would say. But most importantly, of what Kara will think about her. She’s scared that if Kara ever knows about her feelings towards her, she would feel disgusted, and might never speak to her. So she buried those feelings deep down. Maybe in this way her feelings for Kara would vanish, disappear, but they never do. 

Kara wasn't very different from Alex. She has been in love with Alex since day one. She believes in love at first sight, because that's what happened with Alex, she fell in love with her the first time she saw her. But Alex doesn’t feel the same way. Despite she loves Alex more than a sister, Kara had no option but to try to be Alex’s sister, because that’s how her new family wanted her to be. Besides, Alex only sees her as a sister. At least that’s what Kara thinks. 

***

Present day

It has been two months since they defeated Lex and Leviathan. Two months in which the world hasn't been threatened. They almost lost Brainy, but they were lucky to save him. With the establishment of the Justice League on Earth-Prime, the world has been in good hands. Almost every single threat was handled instantly before it even became a greater risk. With that in mind, the Superfriends don’t need to worry a lot about threats that could put the world at risk. There’s not a lot to worry about. Unless you're talking about work, and Kara knows that.

Things on CatCo have changed a lot. Obsidian North was hit very hard due to the VR lenses incident, and Andrea Rojas even considered selling CatCo. Kara was afraid of that, because she’s sure she would not be able to survive having a new boss with a different approach. But luckily, Andrea changed her approach. When Kara is not busy saving the world, for sure she’s busy on CatCo. But not today. 

Leaving a text to Alex, Kara explained that she needs her help for something very important. As the good sister she is, Alex arrived at Kara's apartment in a matter of minutes. Alex didn’t need to knock the door for Kara to open. She recognized her sister's heart beat before she even entered the elevador. Alex saw with amusements how Kara was excited and nervous at the same time. 

“Something is happening?” she asks.

“Yes!” responds Kara, very excited. “And I’d really need your help.” 

“Of course I’ll help you, dommy. But first, can you tell me what it is?” she ask. “I don’t think I’ll be very helpful if I don’t know exactly what I’m supposed to help you with.” 

“Lena and I are having dinner tonight” responds Kara with a smile. “Don’t you remember?” she asks. 

“Oh yeah… Of course I remembered” Alex knows that she forgot this, but she doesn’t want to look rude with Kara. “I just… Things got busy. That's it.” Alex would be lying to herself if she says she isn’t feeling at least a bit jealous.  _ Keep together, Alex. Keep it together _ . “So… Tonight is your date with Lena, right?” 

“No! It’s not date! I-I mean, it could be. I don’t know” Kara can’t contain her blush. “Like I said, I’ll have dinner with Lena, and I’ll tell her how I feel.”

“That’s great!” she responds with a smile, but deep down, she knows she’s dying inside. 

Alex’s feeling towards Kara had done nothing but grow more intense with each passing day. She buried those feeling deep doop, trying to forget those feelings. It worked, initially, but they resurfaced back to surface after she basically watched Kara die to Red Daughter’s hands. Kara luckily survived, but she almost lost Kara, and that has not been the first time it happened. She tried to bury those feelings again, but they were strong. The only thing she could do was to hide those feelings. Everytime she hugs Kara, everytime their gaze meets, Alex tries to hide her blush. She’s not sure if Kara even noticed her heartbeat increasing when she’s near her. These feelings were not the only thing to come back to surface, but her fears, too.

“Can you help me choose a dress?” Kara asks. 

Alex nods. She helped her sister choose a yellow dress after five minutes. Kara used her super speed to change, and she was ready in an instant. 

“Thanks!” Kara kisses Alex’s cheek to show her thanks, and again, Alex felt her heart stop at the moment she felt Kara’s soft lips on her cheek. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just helping my sister.” she responds with a wide smile. “Good luck, sis.” Alex watches as her sister closes the door behind her. She stays a little longer in Kara's apartment. Alex rests her hand on her chest as she takes a deep breath, and exhales. She doesn’t know that to do with those feelings. They’re so strong. Deep down she wants to tell Kara how much she loves her, and more than a sistery way. But again, she’s scared that her friends, and her mother will feel gross if they were ever to know she’s in love with Kara, her sister. She reminds herself that she and Kara are not blood related, seeking for comfort, and don’t feel really bad for being in love with Kara. They’re even from two different species and different planets. 

As Kara is leaving her apartment, she’s hearing Alex heartbeat. “Curious” Says Kara to herself. She noticed how Alex's heartbeat increases drastically every time she’s around her, but comes back to normal when she’s not with Alex. Kara feels some hope when she thinks about the possibility that Alex sees her more than a sister, but she shakes her head.  _ Alex only sees me as a sister, that’s it. Deal with it. _

Next day 

The moment Alex woke up, she reached her phone, and texted Kara about her ‘date’ with Lena. She wanted to know what happened. Alex was waiting for Kara’s response, but instead, someone knocked the glass door from her balcony. She moved her head to phase the balcony, and as she suspected, it was Kara standing on the balcony. Alex hurried to open the door.

“Good morning, sis.” She says with a smile, but it was at that moment that she saw Kara’s face. Kara was sad. “Kara, what happened?” She asks worried. 

“Nothing” Responds Kara, unable to see Alex's eyes. 

“Kara. What happened” Alex asked again, this time she entered Kara's personal space looking for an answer. 

“I- Everything went all right with the dinner, but…” Kara makes a pause. 

“But what?” 

“She doesn’t feel the same.” 

“She what?! How could she do that!” Alex feels furious right now. She wants to punch Lena's face for breaking Kara’s heart. “She must be stupid then.” 

“Alex, please. I can’t force her to feel the same way. Besides, she told me that if it was the case, we couldn’t still work because of the things we went through. It wouldn’t be healthy.” Kara is feeling heartbroken, but she’s trying to hide it. She loves Lena, not as much as she loves Alex, of course. But still. She thought Lena could take that place. The place of an impossible love. The unrequested love she has for Alex. She knows that sounded stupid, there was no way Lena would take that place. 

“Well, that’s her loss. I can assure you, Kara. There’s someone out there that will appreciate you, to love you, for who you really are.” With a smile, Alex cups her hand on Kara’s check. Kara responds by resting her hand on hers, and returning a smile.  _ I wish I could be that person, Kara. _

“Thanks, Alex. You always make me feel better. You know that, right?” She says, and her gaze met Alex’s. Both sisters cleared their throats, and they took a few step backs. 

Biting the bottom of her lips, Alex returned her gaze on Kara. “I would never get tired of making you feel better.” 

“Sister night, today?” Kara asked shyly. 

“I’ll be at your place at 7.” She responds. 

As she promised, Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment with pizza and potstickers. Alex knew her sister very well, that’s why she bought 2 boxes of pizza, mostly for Kara. Alex ate 3 slides, which aren’t nothing compared to the 13 slides of pizza that Kara ate. Both sisters watched Tangled. They both cuddle together, and both did their best to not blush. Other than that, they enjoyed cuddling each other. 

For the next days, Kara and Alex shared more sister nights, more than they used to. On the Tower, Kelly observes how Kara and Alex see each other. Before Supergirl got flying to stop some criminals, she and Alex hugged each other. It could be something normal for siblings, but Kelly knows that there’s something going on between Kara and Alex, something more than sisterly love. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Kelly asks as she joins Alex in the balcony, who is watching Supergirl flying. 

Alex wasn’t expecting Kelly, so she jumped a little. “Who? Kara? Of course she is!” 

Kelly watched as Alex started blushing after saying Kara is beautiful. Now she’s more suspicious that something is going on. That Alex sees Kara more than a sister. Kelly didn’t say anything as she and Alex contemplated the city. Kelly waited until she was sure they were alone in the Tower. Once she checked they were alone, Kelly spoke.

“So, how long” She asked. Alex turned to face her with confusion.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How long have you been in love with her, Alex? How long have you loved Kara?” She asked again. Alex opens and closes her mouth several times before she takes a breath.

“I-I’m not in love with Kara! She’s my sister! Wh-what are y-you talking about?” Alex responds, turning around to hide her fear.

“Alex, it’s okay. You don’t have to think I feel gross. Don’t be scared” She says with a calm voice. 

“You should.” Alex cleaned her tears from her eyes.

“But I don’t”

Hearing Kelly's response took Alex by surprise. She was expecting Kelly to feel disgusted at her, and turn her back and leave her. But it wasn’t like that. Kelly was actually supporting her. 

“Why not?” Alex asked, trying to stop her tears.

“You and Kara are not even blood related. She was brought to your house when she was 13. Besides, you two are from two different planets and species. It’s okay if you’re in love with Kara. I actually think that’s cute.” Kelly gave Alex an honest smile. 

After hearing Kelly’s words, Alex felt confidence to talk. “I’ve been in love with her for more than 15 years.” Alex stopped cleaning her tears to face Kelly. “I really love her, Kelly. I love her so much. Knowing her is the best thing to ever happen to my life. She is my world. My everything.” Kelly hugged Alex when she started crying.

“Then what’s stopping you from telling her how you feel?” She asks.

“I’m afraid of what people will think. And I don’t want to screw things up with Kara. She doesn’t feel the same way.” Alex took some step backs, cleaning her tears. 

“I promise you that Kara feels the same way as you do. Just ask her out. Tell her how much you love her. And for what the people will think, don’t really worry about it. Like I said, you and Kara are not blood related. And you know I will support you, both of you.” 

“Thank you. I really needed to hear that.” 

***

After dealing with some criminals, Kara returned to the Tower, but none was there. Maybe all of them went to rest. With that on mind, Kara flies back to her apartment. Before she even arrived to her apartment, she recognized a heartbeat coming from her apartment. It was definitively Alex. Kara felt her heartbeat increase drastically. She lose no time, and enter though the window. As she enters, she watched Alex standing right there. Alex was moving from one point to another, until she saw Kara entered. 

"Alex, hi. I thought you were resting on your apartment." Kara says, not able to contain her smile.

"I actually came here to talk you about something important" Alex started blushing, taking Kara's attention.

"You can tell me anything"

"Kara" She says, her voice trembling. Alex enters Kara's personal space, and graves her hands. "I... Mmm..." Alex is struggling to put it into words. She let go one of Kara's hands, and cup her check instead. Both women can feel their own heartbeat increase. None of them have been this near from one another. 

"Alex, I-" Kara had no time to say something when she felt Alex's lips on hers. 

Kara lips were warm and soft. She was expecting Kara to poll out and tell her she was gross for kissing her own sister, but instead, Kara returned the kiss as soon as she felt Alex’s lips on hers. At first, the kiss was very soft, slow. Then it became more intense, and rough. But before it could become heater, Alex broke the kiss to take air, and rested her forehead on Kara’s.

“Wow, Alex. Does that means that-”

“Yeah, it does.” Alex responds, still breathless. “I love you, Kara. I love you so much, Kara.”

“I never thought this day would ever come true. But it did.” Biting her lips, Kara leans over to kiss Alex again. This time the kiss was short, but enough to show her what loves mean. “What will Eliza think? What will our friends think?” Kara asks, worried about how people will react.

“I’m sure they will understand, and will accept us. Even if some of them don’t accept us, there will be others who will. Don’t really worry about them. I only want to be with you. I want to create a family with you, Kara.” Alex started kissing Kara again, who melted instantly into the kiss. “You’re my world, Kara.” 

“You too are my world, Alex. You’re the most important person in my life, you know that, right?” Kara says, looking at Alex’s eyes, before sealing their lips again. “Does this mean we’re girlfriends?” 

“If you wanted it to be, yes.” Alex says with a smile. “Would you like to have a date with me?” She asks. 

“Really?” A wide smile forms on Kara’s lips. “YES! Absolutely yes!” Kara kissed Alex passionately.

“So, what are we waiting for?”


End file.
